


Low Tide

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [4]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rip Currents, Surfing, dangerous conditions, life guards, near-drowning, water whump, ww-no.4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac is off from MIT for the summer and took a job as a life guard. It is the ideal summer job to combine earning money and being able to surf.
Series: May whump 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Low Tide

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is written for the fourth day of May’s month of whump. The prompt was low tides. And we all saw the surf board on the sun deck at Mac’s home, so I guess he is a surfer since I can’t imagine his granddad was.  
> Rip currents are most dangerous around low tide, when water is already pulling away from the beach.

Mac is early for his shift, it is expected to be a busy day. It is mid-summer and the beaches will be packed.

After having crammed from weeks for his exams, Mac is glad he is back in LA. Boston is fantastic and he loves it there, but the beaches can’t tip at those of California. He brought his board so he can catch some waves before his shift. He took the life saver job together with Bozer because it will pay the bills.

He scans the beach and sees the early birds, a group of surfers getting ready and a couple of families. Mac is sure he can get out without problems so he pulls up his wetsuit and grabs his board. He runs towards the water and dives in, starting to paddle the moment he hits the water. The temperature is great, not sweltering like it will be later in the day.

Once he is through the breakers, he sits on his board, looking over his shoulder, but it’s all small waves. This is what Mac loves about surfing, the nothingness, only the waves around him, it clears his head. He looks back over his shoulder and there it is, the perfect swell. He starts paddling, getting on his board and then he is picked up. When he comes off the wave, he has a big smile on his face and he paddles back out. While he sits on his board, he can see Bozer climbing the stand and a man he saw earlier, watching him. He combs his hair backwards with his hand, he will need to get it cut or start wearing it in a bun. Frankie will like the bun, maybe he should let it grow. He can hear the next swell so he readies himself, letting himself picked up and riding it towards the beach. When he’s done he feels exhilarated and he smiles. He is ready to begin his shift.

***

Mac is scanning the ocean. The number of people on the beach increased and he scans both people on the beach and in the water. He doesn´t look at individual people but tries to look at them as a whole. It is low tide and rip currents are a danger, so he is on high alert.

Something strikes his eye, a rip current has formed and a man is caught in it. He alerts Bozer and jumps off the stand, grabbing his rescue tube, simultaneously blowing his rescue whistle. Bozer stands up to signal the other teams. While he runs towards the water, Mac identifies the rip taking into account any possible drift, so it will pull him towards the victim. Once he hits the water, he starts swimming. He keeps a firm eye on the victim. Once he is close enough to be heard, he calls out to the man.

‘Sir, I’m a life guard and I’m here to assist you. Do you need help?’

‘I think I’m OK. I was surprised by the rip and panicked.’

‘That’s OK. Do you want my tube?’

Mac holds it up so the man can see it, ‘my name I Mac by the way.’

‘Jack, nice to meet you. No, I don’t need it, I’m good now. Just tell me how to get back to the beach.’

‘OK, well, grab the tube and we will swim to your left.’

Jack grabs the tube and swims with Mac until he says they can start swimming parallel to shore and before they know it, they are back at the beach.

When they reach where they can stand, Mac helps Jack up and they walk up the beach. Now that they are on dry land, he recognizes the man from earlier. The two women he was with come running towards them.

Mac explains Jack what he did wrong and asks if he needs to go to the hospital but Jack waves him off.

‘Ok then, well, have a nice day Jack, ma’am, miss. Stay safe!’

‘Thanks Mac.’

Mac walks back to the stand where he relays all the info so Bozer can brief HQ.

‘Good job Man, did you get the daughter’s number?’

‘No, Boze. If you want it you will have to get it yourself.’

Mac smiles while he starts scanning once more. Still a couple of hours left in this shift.


End file.
